New beginnings
by Emanuel17
Summary: Lydia deals with losing someone who meant everything to her and Malia deals with the guilt of hurting the ones she loved. My first malydia fic and my first actual fic ever so be kind but constructive feedback is awesome. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

Teen wolf owns everything blah blah blah...

I spun the familiar combination of my locker swinging open the metal door and absentmindedly rummaging while Kira continued her worried rant. Most of her words had begun to blend into meaningless static 'should she give Scott space?' 'Should she be there for him' blah blah blah. In the heavy days following Allison's death and funeral I'd developed almost an annoyance for Kira, her incessant blathering could be sweet at times but not when you had to hear it all day every day for a whole week. She was like a stand in, a poor imitation version of Allison, my Allison. I chewed my lip as I pulled out a few text books, Kira was more than that though, she'd done a lot to help defeat the Nogitsune, she fought beside Allison she was there...when she died...

"Ya know I just feel like I've gone back to being the new girl." I snapped out of my trance turning to Kira.

"Uh huh." I managed, god what the hell was she just talking about?

"Your physiques amazing you'll do great on the track team!" Coaches booming voice carried all the way from the stairs, me and Kira both turned to see Coach and a familiar brunette.

"I don't think you need to worry about being the new girl for long." I reassured Kira, as Malia walked by our gazes caught and for a brief second it was just that, eyes locked, then a smile ghosted over her pale pink lips and I felt my mouth return the expression. For a brief moment I felt as though my heart had fluttered as well. I turned back shutting my locker, feeling a little less heavy now by Malias' kindness.

"So what do you think?" I turned to Kira remembering she was still here and paused, mind blank.

"Well just uh... take it... um one step at a time?" Kira nodded thoughtfully as if I had passed on some deep words of wisdom.

"Yeah Lydia you're right thanks so much for listening to me. God what would I do without you." She beamed giving me a quick side hug before tagging along with me to our next class.

###

"So class I want you to attempt this problem individually; How much heat in kilo joules would be realeased by the complete combustion of 3.0 moles of C^2H^5OH? No talking this problem needs to be done individually."

I scoffed inwardly having completed the problem before the teacher had even finished giving the instruction. I leaned back as the new, in a long line, of chemistry teachers glared at me over his papers. I had already corrected him twice today and the feeling of disdain I knew he had was mutual.

"Ugh." I turned to my right to Malia one hand clutching a pencil the other twisted in her hair. Happening to be the only class I didn't share with Kira I made sure that Malia would be sitting next to me although considering she'd been a wild coyote since she was 8 years old how the school even thought she would handle a high school chemistry class is beyond me. Malia dropped her hand crinkling the paper beneath it in frustration. I glanced quickly to make sure the teacher was consumed enough in whatever he was doing. I placed my hand on top of Malias, she frowned for a moment and looked up her forehead still scrunched.

"Don't worry if you don't get it right away no one expects you too."

"I know that, I know that everyone in this school thinks I'm an invalid." She growled, I paused, damnit that was a stupid thing to say.

"I'm sorry that's not what I meant you're not stupid you just need someone to teach you here let me show you." I delicately pried her clenched fingers from her pencil and shifted the paper over so it was between us.

"See its called a proportion, when you know one thing but you need to find another. You remember fractions from school, you know from before...?" She nodded as a far away memory of things learned from elementary school came back to her; her forehead relaxing.

"Well basically we take the information we do know and put it into these fractions, then we do what's called cross multip-"

"Lydia Martin!"

My head shot up as Mr. Maroni shot me a seething look from his desk.

"I gave specific instructions, no talking and frankly I've had enough of your rudeness and disobedience for one day! Out now!" He's meaty finger pointing at the door. I could feel the embarrassed blush in my face as everyone else had turned to gawk at me. I stood grabbing my bag, a hand grabbed my wrist.

"That's not fair she was just helping me!"

"No she was ignoring instructions and you Malia Tate, maybe living in the wild has dulled your memory of school but in this room you will show me respect!" I felt Malias grip tighten on my wrist.

"Fuck you." She breathed

"Excuse me?"

"I said Fuck you!" Her hand flicking out revealing her claws beneath the desk. I grabbed her hand hiding the small transformation as best I could dragging the enraged girl out of the classroom.

"You can be sure the principal will be hearing about this!" Maroni shouted as I proceeded to slam the door in his face. I didn't loosen my grip on Malias arm until we were safe in a deserted stairwell.

She crossed her arms, "God what an asshole." She breathed.

"Malia you shouldn't of said anything."

"He was being an idiot!"

"I know that but you need to be more careful." I pulled up her now normal hand, "This can't keep happening you need to control it."

She frowned, "Sorry."

I sighed dropping her hand, "Thank you for standing up for me." Her lips twitched into a smile, "Anytime." She winked making me laugh.

"You want to get out of here?" Her smile grew brighter and I laced her fingers in mine taking off down the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

I unlocked the front door to my house and led Malia inside, she stretched her neck back gazing at the high ceilings and various ornate decorations my mother displayed throughout the entryway.

"Big house..." I heard her mumble, I shrugged awkwardly, for some odd reason I really didn't feel like showing off to Malia. God forbid she saw my house as a reflection of me, but that's how I usually wanted it, easier to keep people out. It never stopped Allison though...

"Erherm" Malia cleared her throat next to me effectively snapping me out of my daze, I recovered smiling wide.

"Lets just skip the tour nothing really that great to look at anyway, come on i'll show you to my bedroom." Malia smiled taking my hand as I led her up the stairs and down the end of the hall, to the safest place I knew.

"Nice room." She noted taking an awkward seat on the edge of my bed. I absentmindedly twirled a finger in my hair, the last person I had in here was Allison and with all the pictures and mementos of her it felt so much like she'd walk through the door any minute. I swallowed a lump in my throat and sat down cross-legged on my bed, keep the conversation going Lydia.

"It's not that great, just a room."

"Well when you live in a 'cave' for eight years any room looks nice." I could tell she was trying to make a joke but I got the feeling anything relating to her time as a were-coyote was sensitive.  
"You miss her don't you?" I laughed a little at the comment.

"You werewolves always able to sniff out how someone feels huh? Well Malia tell me what do you smell?" I tried being nonchalant but my confidence wavered, cracking.

"I smell guilt, anger, but I smell grief, a grief so incredibly strong it kind of makes my head swim." Her tone was even, honest.

I shifted uncomfortably frowning, "Well, sorry I make you feel that way." She reached over taking my hand in hers and entwining our fingers, rubbing circles on the back of my hand with her thumb.

"I wish I could take this pain away." She muttered staring at our hands almost as if she wanted to meld them together. I sniffed a little trying to regain my composure, I guess I wasn't really planning on a heart to heart after leaving school. Before I knew it Malia was laying back on my bed and pulling me with her. My head rested comfortably on her chest listening to her steady heart beat, I sighed my eyelids heavy with sorrow.

"Do you think my mother and little sister forgive me? For what I've done." I looked up and saw her deep brown eyes brimmed with tears making my breath catch in my throat. I caught a falling tear with my thumb wiping it away.

"I don't think they ever blamed you."

"Will I ever forgive myself?" Her voice cracked a little, eight years of hiding in the woods and now all the emotions and memories had finally caught up with her. An air of silence filled the space between us.

"I've been asking myself the exact same thing." I leaned forward placing a chaste kiss on her soft pale lips, it was such a quick and fleeting moment that my lips buzzed from the ghostlike feel of it. Malia blinked once only barely registering it herself, I laid my head down back on her chest and let myself drift to sleep on the sound of her steady heart beat.

AN: I know short sue me. Okay chapter 2 so I feel in a pretty good flow with this story and will probably keep up with a new chapter daily, just let me know what guys think whether its worth continuing or not.


	3. Chapter 3

A persistent pressure in my skull aroused me from my sleep, the light was irritating and my tongue was heavy with a cotton taste. I'd obviously been crying in my sleep, _great, i'm sure Malia thoroughly enjoyed that. _It quickly dawned on me that i was in bed alone, my fingers frantically clutched at the sheets my head still pulsing, _fuck, _i guess my notorious night terrors scared her off. I rolled over digging the heels of my palms into my sockets trying to block out the light when i suddenly felt a sinking in my mattress beside me. At first i thought it was my mom so i kept my eyes covered with my hands, i couldn't stand another one of her concerned mother stares, not today, not now. I realized it wasn't my mother when i felt a soft hand slip under my neck and another pull me into 'her' lap, having realized it was Malia relief flooded through me. I dropped my hands from my face smiling sweetly up at her brown eyes which studied me with a soothing intensity.

"You had a little bit of a rough night so i went to get you some water." She supported me with her left shoulder reaching over to grab a glass from my nightstand. I took the glass sipping slowly grateful for the gesture, I sighed, setting the glass down back on the nightstand.

"Sorry if I bothered you, and it wasn't really night we got to my house like at two." I glanced around for the clock, raising my eyebrows when I realized it was 6:45, Saturday.

"Shit." I ran a hand through my hair hopping off Malias' lap and rummaging through my drawers for a change of clothes.

"It's fine Lydia, you didn't bother me you were exhausted." I nodded with my back still turned to her, checking my phone,

**Text:Mom: Going down to San Diego to look at that job offer, be back on Monday, behave love you-**

Like hell I'd be moving to San Diego, my mom was convinced leaving Beacon Hills was what I needed, to get better. But she'd have to drag me by my hair to take me from everything i loved, my friends were here, my school was here, Allison was here. I bit down on my tongue hard taking a deep breathe, instantly feeling a hand on back rubbing between my shoulder blades.

"I forgot I had a supernatural mood ring hanging around." I heard her laugh softly making my heart swell, it was like her laugh, different in a good way though; I have to remember I can't replace Allison, it wouldn't be right.

"You wanna take a shower?" I offered.

"Together..." She raised an eyebrow with a bemused expression, causing a blush to rise into my cheeks.

"No, sorry I was just offering, I mean because you stayed over." I rambled quickly her smile grew wider at my flustering.

"Lydia I was joking! What did you think eight years in the wilderness and I forgot how to joke?"

I rolled my eyes but i smiled contently it'd been awhile since I had been able to joke with someone, even Scott and Stiles had begun to treat me like a glass figurine ready to break since Allison, since Aiden. I let Malia use my bathroom making sure to find her a suitable change of clothes while I went to use the one down the hall. I responded with a quick 'went home sick' to all the questioning texts i had received from Stiles and Kira after leaving school yesterday. I let the steam in the shower collect before stepping in allowing the hot water to wash away the congestion that had filled up my head from another restless night.

After spending a good twenty minutes clearing my head and giving Malia enough time as well. I walked in to find her standing in her underwear towel drying her hair causing a blush to creep back into my cheeks. I tried not to stare but I really couldn't help it, her stomach was so toned, my eyes raked up her almond tan skin to the lace bra i lent her which was probably a size to small but i really wasn't complaining...

"Looking for something?" _caught! _My mouth hung open slightly as i stood there slightly mortified and speechless. She pulled the sweater i loaned her over her head, it had been Jacksons' so it fit her well.

"I like that sweater on you." I said trying to recover from pretty much being caught checking her out. I knew her and Stiles had a pretty heated make-out session while in 'Echo House' so she clearly wasn't clueless. I'd barely processed the thought when she closed the distance between us taking my arms and wrapping them around her neck.

"Are you sure you really like the sweater, on me?" Her voice lowering to a growl, her minty breath and ivory soap scented skin filled the small amount of space between us and I suddenly found it extremely difficult to breathe. She lent her head down so our foreheads were touching wrapping her arms around my bare waist due to my wise choice of crop top attire. Her lips parted and i thought she was about to say something profound which made me incredibly anxious; "Do you want to watch a movie?" I laughed dropping my arms and throwing the shorts I'd pulled out for her at her, she made a mock hurt face and followed me down to my family room.

"Take your pick." I gestured to the large bookcase of DVDs that had been amassed in my family's movie collection over the years, Malia smiled rushing straight over and coming back with Shrek, I wanted to roll my eyes but the genuine excitement in her eyes deterred me. I popped it in and dropped myself next to Malia on the large plush couch pulling a blanket over us leaning my head against her shoulder. The warmth that emanated off her reminded me a lot of Aiden which I gathered must be a Werewolf trait I reached my hand over entwining our fingers which just happened so naturally, it just felt right with all the flaws in my relationships Malia just fit with me like a puzzle piece, a girl I barely knew and i wanted to hold her, to be held by her, god to do everything with her.

To be content.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay enough movies lets go out." I pried the remote from Malias hand finally switching off the T.V. at least I learned that seven was my magic number when it came to sitting through kids movies before my eyes felt like they were going to fall out of my head.

"Go out where?" She asked curiously as I dumped our plates in the kitchen sink.

"I don't know exactly yet." I drummed my fingers on the kitchen counter trying to think of something we could do that wouldn't have to overwhelmingly remind us of all the shit that was going on.

"Why don't you go upstairs and pick something out to wear, I'm going to text Stiles see if he wants to join us." For a second I thought I saw disappointment flash on Malias face, maybe I'd been wrong about her attraction towards Stiles, well at least the degree of it.

After getting ready and working out with Stiles a club for us to go to which he had found through Danny's recommendation Malia and I sat on the couch waiting for Stiles and his jeep, Kira and Scott were going to tag along as well which was good those two both needed to relax. I noticed Malia chewing her thumb anxiously which I didn't blame her for ever since returning to human form she'd been experiencing a lot of 'firsts' and going to a club tonight would be one of them. She tugged nervously at the end of the faded high wasted jean sorts I'd lent her that went with the simple white crop top I'd given her as well, she looked cute with her matching chucks and bronze hair I'd wouldn't go as far as saying she outdid me but she was definitely a contender.

"You nervous?" I asked carefully, she chewed any more she might accidentally bite her thumb right off.

"A little." She said in a quiet voice, I opened my mouth to reassure her but the horn from Stiles jeep cut me off. I grabbed my bag and Malias hand and before I knew it we were stuffed in the back seat with Kira and Danny while Scott got the best friend privilege of sitting up front with Stiles. The ride was a little suffocating but the dark abandoned looking factory that Stiles parked in front of only took ten or so minutes to get to.

"Stiles I thought you said we were going to a club..." I eyed the line of brightly colored teens lined up in front of a large metal door with two imposing bouncers, 'This looks like a rave." Stiles took the keys out of the ignition turning to the back seat and sharing an impish smile with Danny who I now noticed was covered in UV paint.

"Did I say club?" He asked with the corniest look, before I could snap at him he hopped out of the jeep the rest of the passengers following suit as we approached the door to the club I grabbed Malias wrist, quickly pulling her aside she was jumping with a nervous excited energy that made her resemble a kid in a candy store.  
"Hey its gonna be a mad house in there just be careful and don't wander off."

Malia smiled coyly, "I know a thing or two about Mad houses Lydia," She placed a hand on my hip leaning into my ear, "and don't worry I'm not going anywhere." She nipped at my ear quickly and bounded off to get back in line with the others I quickly followed suit my face now matching the color of my hair and no less the two minutes later I was assaulted with deafening music, flashing lights and a smell somewhere between weed, alcohol and sex. I started working my way through the sweaty bodies watching Malia out of the corner of my eye, as she took in the new experience with a look of devious excitement it was hard not to feed off her vibe like an aura that just consumed you. I needed to relax this is what coming here was about and three party favors later the colors from the flashing lights were pulsing and everything became slow motion like waves crashing over me. I felt hands grab my waist grinding against me, surrounded by all these strangers I might of flipped out if I had suspected some gross dude to be the one behind me but I knew her touch. It was unique to me every time she touched my bare skin it felt like little pulses of electricity, I lean my head to the side and felt her mouth connect to neck slowly moving up and down marking me. Her left hand slid from my stomach to the inside of my thigh and that plus the effects of what I'd taken made me see stars.

My memory kind of faded out after that but when my eyes came back into focus we were in my bed, I honestly didn't give a fuck how we had gotten back here all I could focus on was her, I could feel her hands underneath my shirt traveling from my stomach to my ribs. Having regained my senses I took the opportunity to flip us so I was now straddling her waist, Malia let out a low growl, my hands rubbed up and down her torso. I kissed her neck and started sucking on it, I bit down lightly. Malia let out a small moan and I smiled at the sound. I moved my head up towards hers, our lips inches apart. I brushed my thumb over her lip softly and I heard her let out a whimper. She wanted me just as much a as I wanted her.

I put my hand on the side of her face closing the distance between us completely. I kissed her softly, she hesitated at first probably due to her lack of experience, so I reassured her through my lips, kissing her with all the passion I had. Her warm lips against mine felt like home. Our kissing became almost desperate I wanted her so bad and she felt it her animal instincts took over and she flipped me over so I was now looking up, her eyes were dark with lust and they seemed to almost glow their supernatural blue color. The room became out of focus again and I could feel the effects of whatever I'd taken returning, I dug my nails into Malias back not wanting to slip from this moment but the harder I held on the faster I faded and soon enough I was consumed by black.

###

I woke up half naked and with a wicked hangover, the memories of last night were hazy but looking over at the sleeping girl next to me made me smile. She was curled up to my side with a protective arm across my waist. I scooted down so we were face to face I kissed her nose and her eyes fluttered open, she smiled goofily nuzzling into my neck inhaling my scent.

"Did you have fun last night?" I asked running my fingers through her hair.

She propped herself up with her elbow, "Yeah I did and uh don't worry about last night, we didn't have... ya know..." She rubbed the back of neck awkwardly clearly embarrassed, I laughed at her cuteness.

"It's okay Malia I remember enough besides we've got plenty of time for that." I winked playfully and I think for the first time ever her face went bright red, making me laugh even more. "Do you wanna go get breakfast?"

"Maybe in a bit can we just stay like this a little longer?" She wrapped her arms around placing her head in the crook of my neck.

"Of course." I kissed the top of her head enjoying how at peace I felt wrapped in her arms, home.


	5. Chapter 5

A week or so had passed since the rave and me and Malia settled into a routine of sorts. I wouldn't necessarily call it a relationship because I don't think what we had was quite there yet, it was more like a need for each other we just couldn't stand to be without one another, but since friends don't usually have heated make out sessions and practically every night sleepovers I hadn't quite figured out what to call us. She's the only person I'd ever been with who could make me so incredibly nervous and completely at peace at the same time. Even her habit of climbing in my window late at night to cuddle made me even more smitten with her then I was already, the fact she had me using the word smitten was most definitely a first for me. I worried though I felt that maybe her incessant need to be with me could be in part due to issues at home, after we had all agreed to keep the fact that Peter Hale was her real father I felt myself tip toeing around the dad topic during our conversations. If she had asked me about it I don't think I could ever have the heart to lie.

###

"I think he knows." I looked up from my calculus book to see Malia staring off into the distance neglecting the material I'd given her to study during another one of our nightly tutoring sessions.

"Who knows?" I asked bringing my attention away from the complex logarithm I'd been studying.

"My Dad I think he knows what I did that night." She swallowed her face flush with anxiety. I placed my hand on top of hers closing my book setting it back on the desk.

"Malia that's not possible why would he even think such a thing when he's so happy just to have you back."

"He was really happy at first but he keeps asking me all these questions, he sent me to Eichen House hoping it would get my memory about what had happened back, where I had been all this time. But I never lost my memory and every time I lie to him I feel like he believes me less and less and it scares me, when we have dinner he doesn't talk, just stares like I'm someone pretending to be his daughter. It just makes me so upset because I am his daughter but its like he no longer believes that either."

I chewed on the inside of my cheek nervously, the irony of Malias interpretation of her fathers behavior left a sour taste in my mouth. "I think maybe it's just hard for him... You left a little eight year old girl and I guess when you came back... You just weren't what he expected." My reasoning was total shit but now wasn't the time to be bringing up a particular asshole in a V-neck.

"So you think he's disappointed." She nodded soberly.

"No no no that's not what I meant, surprised maybe but not disappointed, he was just so certain you'd been dead this whole time it's probably like seeing a ghost." _Lydia you're failing get your shit together. _

"I would've been dead if he'd killed me, that's just what eats away at me he's been blaming this wolf, this animal he's been hunting for what happened to my Mom and Sister and now I'm home, The Killer living right under his roof, he would never understand and I can't understand it either. I don't remember being bit and how could my mom ever hide being a werewolf from the man she loved, I'm trying so hard just to make sense of everything, the awful things I've done and I don't even know why it is that I was capable of doing them!" Malia sobbed tears rushing down her face she fell into my shoulder her back heaving as she grieved, I wrapped my arms around her holding her tightly the tears that spilled on my skin felt like acid reminding me that the pain she felt was in part due to my silence. As her sobbing began to slow and replace with hiccups and red glassy eyes I sat her up taking her hands in mine.

I paused just a moment before I spoke steadying myself, "I have to tell you something."

###

It been three weeks well to be accurate 24 days so it really felt like four weeks, it felt like a month, fuck it felt like years. I couldn't stand to be without her and now here I was completely cut off she ignored my calls my texts and for Christ-sake even eye contact during school. Scott was slightly annoyed that I had fessed up and told Malia who her father really was but he knew it had to happen sometime and he showed compassion for the fact that it had ruined the closest relationship I had since Allison although he wasn't quite aware of said relationships extent. But what annoyed me the most was the fact that it only took a week for Stiles to fall back in Malias good graces, I felt myself almost becoming obsessed with their interactions they sat next to each other during class, lunch, he even gave her rides home in his freaking jeep. Kira had become my official conduit of information when it came to Malia and Stiles.

"So where did they go last night?"

"Just a movie." Kira spoke through a mouthful of pizza, I'd learned one of the best ways to get information out of people was through their stomachs and Kiras' love for pizza was the perfect way to do it.

"Did the go alone?" She nodded her head her mouth now to full to even speak.

"What kind of movie was it romantic, comedy, both?" She swallowed shaking her head.

"No it was that new Tom Cruise movie, Scott says they share the same love for action movies, apparently Malias going over this weekend to watch Stiles' Jackie Chan collection with him." My nose flared, common interests that's how these things start, soon enough it will be Eichen House all over again.

"So are they like dating or what?" _Get right to the point._

"I don't think so, well nothing official... But I heard Stiles and Scott talking the other day and apparently Malia climbs into his window at night to cuddle and she makes him be the little spoon, isn't that adorable?"

Before I could hear one more word I snatched my keys from the table and stormed out of the Pizza Parlor leaving tire marks in my tracks, Malia was going to learn one freaking thing, an that was if anyone was gonna be the little spoon it was gonna be me!


	6. Chapter 6

It had been exactly one hour and forty two minutes. That's how long I'd been sitting in my car outside of Stiles house, a quick call to Scott and I'd learned Stiles had Malia over for an afternoon study session. I felt bitter and I felt replaced, as the numbers on my dash clock ticked by the more agitated I became, originally I'd planned to storm into Stiles room and call Malia out on her three weeks of silent treatment bullshit, however on the ride over I'd lost whatever sort of confidence I had. In this moment I thought how useful a certain overly confident Hale by the name of Cora would be in this situation; girl had balls. A knock at my passenger window suddenly startled me causing me to almost choke myself with the seatbelt I'd neglected to unbuckle. A young corny Stilinski stood outside crouched, waving awkwardly, I unlocked the car letting him in. He sighed sitting down shutting the door behind him, he tapped nervously on his jeans.

"How long have you known I was here?"

"Malia heard you the second you pulled up." He smiled apologetically, "I would've come out sooner but I was busy."

"I bet." I muttered, my face going sour.

Stiles stammered realizing the implications he made, "No uh not busy like busy, I was just doing homework, with Malia, well I mean she had her own homework which I mean I really ended up doing it for her but that was it." He swallowed nervously, I smiled at his awkwardness it's one of the things I found actually really sincere about him.

"I'm not mad Stiles, well not at you at least."

He nodded, "Look Lyd I know you've probably heard stuff from Kira and Scott maybe but me and Malia we're not together I mean yeah there was Eichen House but I think we were both just really lonely. Scott may think you two are just friends but I know."

I raised an eyebrow, "How could you possibly know Stiles I know she didn't tell you."

"I know cause when I'm with her at night it's your name she whispers." His face was completely serious and for the first time since he'd gotten in the car I was looking at him, looking and seeing nothing but sincerity in those eyes. "Go talk to her Lyd, I'll wait here."

"Sure... just don't mess with my car." I tried to use my normal intimidating voice but found it cracking, she said my name, the thought was almost enough to bring me to tears. I climbed the stairs to the second floor guiding myself to Stiles bedroom, I had no element of surprise, if Malia could hear from all the way outside she most definitely knew it was me approaching Stiles bedroom door. It had been left open so all I had to do was push it open with my hand and there on Stiles bed with a textbook in front of her and highlighter clamped between her teeth was Malia. It had been over three weeks since I'd been this close to her and it was hard to breathe, the air was so incredibly thick I stood there in the doorway dumbstruck, she didn't even look up at me not even a glance. I steadied myself taking a deep breath.

"Well?"

She dropped the highlighter from her mouth, but still her eyes were glued to the pages of the textbook, "Well what?"

"Three weeks not a word would you like to fucking explain yourself?" My voice rose in frustration.

"You betrayed me nothing to explain." She said it with such nonchalance it made the anger that had been building in me rise up.

"I was protecting you!" She frowned finally looking at me with a face full of malice.

"No! Protecting me would of been telling me the truth! Saving me from the weeks of pain and confusion of not understanding, not knowing. But instead you had me staying in a house with a father who is not even mine! A man who had been so intent earlier on being my murderer! Can you even imagine what would have happened if he'd found out? Maybe just maybe if I'd really been his daughter and he'd learned what I was he could've lived with it, the worst he'd of kicked me out. But finding out what I am and that I'm not really his daughter he'd probably have given me a three second head start before he grabbed his gun. Peter Hale may be The Big bad Wolf but the man you let me live with was a man who would of used me to make a fur skin rug."

"It's not fair though I wasn't the only one who kept that secret, why? Why out of everyone are you punishing me?!"I was pleading now, I felt so desperate. Malia sprung up from the bed getting incredibly close but the blue tint to her eyes made me want to shy away.

"Because my relationship with you wasn't like what I had with anyone else, maybe we never said it but people who love each other don't hide secrets, they don't lie, you waited until you felt like you had to tell me, when you thought it was necessary. You had no right." With a final sneer she turned her back from me and started collecting her homework and books, I took a shaky breath using the doorframe for support, I felt tears begin to roll down my cheeks.

"So what now?" I croaked her back still turned to me.

"What happened with us it was a mistake Lydia we're completely different people, I think it just be easier if we didn't see each other." Those words were a knife to the heart I began to panic, she was leaving, she was leaving me, I couldn't breathe, I can't lose anyone else. My breathing became labored and my legs collapsed beneath me, Malia spun around at the sound of the crash and rushed over to me.

"Lydia what's wrong?" Her voice was panicked and all the judgment and anger had completely vanished but I still couldn't breathe, tears were now pouring down my face to such a degree in my oxygen deprived state I thought if I cried enough maybe I could drown.

"I'm...So-rry." I choked out, through my blurred vision I thought I could make out tears brimming in Malias eyes, she was holding my hands so tight now.

"No I'm sorry, I'm sorry for being stupid, I was mad and hurt and I thought cutting you off was the best way to handle but it made everything worse, I've spent the last three weeks miserable and I took it all out on you, I'm sorry Lydia, don't leave me, I love you." She sobbed wrapping her arms around me holding me tight, my breathing steadied a little but I didn't fight the blackness and I left myself succumb to it in her arms.


	7. Chapter 7

I awoke to scratchy sheets and bad fluorescent lighting, which let me know I was most definitely in Beacon Hills hospital. I sighed resting my head further into pillow last time I stayed here I ended up naked in the woods hopefully I wouldn't have a repeat performance.

"You're awake!" Startled I turned my head to see an exhausted teary eyed Malia, "Oh Lydia I'm so sorry we fought, I never wanted to hurt you, I love you so, so much." I heard her voice cracking and it made my heart ache.

"It's ok-" Before I could even finish her lips crashed against mine so feverishly as if she was afraid that any moment I'd disappear, I knew the feeling. I used my arms to guide her on the cramped hospital bed, she ran her hands through my hair and down my shoulders every place her skin touched mine left fire in its wake.

"Erhmm." I shot up, accidentally knocking Malia off the bed, I heard her growl from the floor.

"Hi Miss. Micall." I tried regaining my composure as she walked in grabbing my chart off the wall, she wore an almost apologetic smile on her face for the interruption.

"I see you're up." My face got a little redder, "So how are you feeling Lydia."

"Well I don't feel like taking off my clothes and running wild for the next few days if that's what you mean." She smirked scribbling something down on the chart, Malia hopped up from the floor brushing herself off looking only slightly miffed.

"Oh sorry I didn't know you had a visitor." This time I glared, "Don't worry it's not any worse than some of the things I've walked in on Scott doing. You must be Malia." She smiled reaching out her hand Malia looked at it curiously for a moment before shaking it, greetings was still a concept she was working on re-learning.

"Well Lydia your vitals are fine and Stiles was here to explain the panic attack so as long as you're okay with it I'll be discharging you, actually your mother is on her way up now." I rolled my eyes, I'd honestly rather deal with a nogitsune than my mother right now as much freedom she gave me she could be so smothering. Just as Miss. Micall was leaving my mother burst in past her almost knocking her down, she was dressed like she was going to a five star restaurant in Milan not picking her daughter up from the hospital but I couldn't complain her fashion taste was impeccable.

"My poor baby." She swooped down nearly crushing me with a hug I choked on her red door perfume not quite sure what to do with my arms, the last time she held me was when I first started having my nightmares before I had any clue what a banshee was.

"Mom I'm fine really." She leaned back examining me like a bug under a magnifying glass in the hot sun.

"I don't know maybe I should take you to a private doctor these public hospitals are so unreliable." I almost thought I heard Miss. Micall scoff from outside the door, I quickly turned my head back to my neurotic mother.

"No really I'm fine."

"Yeah she's okay." My mother turned realizing for the first time the presence of another person in the room.

"Who are you?" The accusing tone made Malia lean back a little she still didn't handle confrontation well so I quickly intervened.

"Mom this is Malia we're... friends... from school she was there when I passed out, she helped me." Malia smiled at my sentiment but in her eyes I could tell she was hurt, I hadn't been honest.

"Oh." My mother stood up now recognizing the face with the name and in the blink of an eye she was crushing Malia in an overbearing hug.

"Thank you for helping my baby."

"Mom." I groaned in embarrassment she had nearly lifted Malia off the ground, she finally let go of her death grip patting Malia on the head like a puppy, a slightly annoyed puppy.

"You come over anytime okay, you're always welcome."

"Thanks." Malia smiled sheepishly, as my mother crossed the room gathering the things I'd been brought in with, I realized I hadn't even actually spoken to Malia since I'd been here, knowing I'd be leaving soon, without her I took my opportunity.

"I'll see you later right?" I asked hopefully, she bit her lip in a way she does sometimes when she anxious in a way that always make my heart feel like it's in my throat, the seconds felt like eternity but she nodded her head quickly.

"A lots happened." She said somberly, I nodded in agreement but the worry that maybe things would never be the same despite the 'I love yous' crept into me like ice and that's the last interaction we had before my Mother swooped me out of the hospital back home.

I left my window slightly cracked that night hoping she would come through it like she used to but instead I woke up that morning with a sickly chill from the morning cold of the spring thaw. I was disappointed but I knew that things weren't just going to fall back into where they were and maybe that was a good thing but my self reassuring didn't do much to ease the awful feeling I had. Getting ready for school that morning almost felt like getting ready for an execution but part of me knew that a lot of this anxiety was unnecessary, but still it lingered.

Later that morning I stood at my locker with Kira while she talked about Scott and the romantic date he'd taken her on but I'd tuned out before she'd even got to dessert. As I gathered books from my locker I coincidentally turned my head, and there she was, walking down the stairs books in hand as she passed by me a smile grew on her face, one that made my heart swell and in the fleeting second that felt suspended in time a ghost of smile graced my lips one that hadn't been there in a very long time. In that moment I realized I had just let something go, my past and all the burdens and sorrow from it, the fears I held of rejection of loss their waves subsided all the awful things that had plagued me that made me feel lying to Malia was the right thing to do lost their power. They were now memories in books that I'd shelved away gone but never forgotten, but no longer my enemy and In that moment I realized that this was the beginning of something new.

**Fin**


End file.
